kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
United Arab Emirates
The United Arab Emirates (UAE; Arabic: دولة الإمارات العربية المتحدة‎ 'Dawlat al-ʾImārāt al-ʿArabīyyah al-Muttaḥidah'), sometimes simply called the Emirates (Arabic: الإمارات‎ 'al-ʾImārāt'), is a country controlling all of the Arabian Peninsula, sharing borders with Israel and Zintonium to the north, as well as sharing maritime borders with Iran to the north, and Egypt and Sudan to the south. The sovereign constitutional monarchy is a federation of fourteen emirates consisting of Abu Dhabi (which serves as the capital), Ajman, Dubai, Fujairah, Ras Al Khaimah, Sharjah,Umm Al Quwain, Saudi Arabia, Oman, Yemen, Qatar, Bahrain, Kuwait and Jordan. Their boundaries are complex, with numerous enclaves within the various emirates. Each emirate is governed by an emir, and these emirs make up the Emir Council. The Emir Council elects a Supreme Emir to rule over the whole country. Human occupation of the present UAE has been traced back to the emergence of anatomically modern humans from Africa some 125,000 BCE through finds at the Faya-1 site in Mleiha, Sharjah. Burial sites dating back to the Neolithic Age and the Bronze Age include the oldest known such inland site at Jebel Buhais. Known as Magan to the Sumerians, the area was home to a prosperous Bronze Age trading culture during the Umm Al Nar period, which traded between the Indus Valley, Bahrain and Mesopotamia as well as Iran, Bactria and the Levant. The ensuing Wadi Suq period and three Iron Ages saw the emergence of nomadism as well as the development of water management and irrigation systems supporting human settlement in both the coast and interior. The Islamic age of the UAE dates back to the expulsion of the Sasanians and the subsequent Battle of Dibba. The UAE's long history of trade led to the emergence of Julfar, in the present day emirate of Ras Al Khaimah, as a major regional trading and maritime hub in the area. The maritime dominance of the Persian Gulf by Emirati traders led to conflicts with European powers, including the Portuguese and British. Following decades of maritime conflict, the coastal emirates became known as the Trucial States with the signing of a Perpetual Treaty of Maritime Peace with the British in 1819 (ratified in 1853 and again in 1892), which established the Trucial States as a British Protectorate. This arrangement ended with independence and the establishment of the United Arab Emirates on 2 December 1971, immediately following the British withdrawal from its treaty obligations. Six emirates joined the UAE in 1971, the seventh, Ras Al Khaimah, joined the federation on 10 February 1972. In 2032, following the entrance of Jabril Abu I to power in the country, the country invaded its neighbors in an attempt to take over the Arabian Peninsula. This invasion was codenamed Operation Bengal, and ultimately, the UAE ended up annexing all of the peninsula. The UAE is considered a great power and a major regional power, and it has a high economy of 9$ trillion (nominal GDP). This makes it the 4th largest country in the world by nominal GDP. It is a member of the Human Earthist Front, although it holds rivalries with its northern neighbor, Zintonium. Category:Countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Great Cold War Category:United Arab Emirates